


A Quiet Afternoon

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: AU, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem really enjoyed the new book he was reading.</p>
<p>For the prompt 'I think we need to talk'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Afternoon

Atem was enjoying his new book, he was engrossed in the pages, his mind wandering as words became realities and scenes took form within the boundaries of his mind. He always took pleasure doing this – reading a book from cover to cover. In fact, it had become almost a ritual of his. Whenever he would buy a new story, he’d set aside a day of his weekend, and curl up in the back lounge when the Sun came out. He’d say there for hours, his only movement his fingers deftly turning the pages, often only coming out of his trance when the outside world intervened.

Atem always enjoyed new books – enjoyed all books really – but this one held his interest like few others had. The protagonist, Yusei, a young man with black and yellow locks and a strange tattoo on his face, in the world of warlocks and knights, was so in-depth, and Atem found himself drawn in by his character, by _him_ , and for the first time in a long time he wished that this person was not just ink and paper, but flesh and bone, something tangible, someone who he could touch and speak to, someone he could learn to love.

Okay, maybe that was going a little far, but who hadn’t fallen for a fictional character or two in their lifetime?

Atem flipped the page, eyes taking in the black ink resting on the paper. It was just getting interesting, Yusei was finally confronting the man that had left him in the dirt, taken everything that Yusei had ever held to his name. Atem was still a touch baffled, but mainly awed over the fact that all Yusei planned to do once he found Jack was forgive him and help him see the light he had lost. Forgiveness! Of course, Jack had no idea however, he only thought Yusei was out for blood.

Atem could almost picture it now, the scene playing out in his head, the words inscribed in the page his guide as he filled in more of the scene.

_“_ I think we need to talk, _Jack,”_ _Yusei said, gesturing to the tavern behind them, “in here would be a perfect place, do you not think? Neither of us could risk attacking without a public outcry.”_

_The blond haired knight only narrowed his eyes, the grip on the hilt of his sword tightening ever so slightly. Yusei’s blue eyes noticed this of course – he hadn’t earnt the title of one of the realm’s best tacticians for having sloppy eyes – and smirked. The blond growled and this, and Yusei let out a short laugh._

_“And besides, I think you’ll find you have something that belongs to me,” Yusei gestured at the sword, “what is it that you call it these days? Stardu-”_

It was then, of course, curse his luck, that the doorbell rang. Atem swore, and made quick work of marking his place, lest the person get impatient and start ringing it repeatedly.

Really, reality had the worst timing.


End file.
